


Мамина Куртка

by reidvest



Series: Джемаксы [4]
Category: KLDSTV | Колдовстворец
Genre: First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, макс лохматый девственник
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25625419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidvest/pseuds/reidvest
Summary: Джем внимательный и весёлый, улыбается чуть заговорщически, держит его руку в своей. Макс ощущает себя вдруг всесильным и защищённым, словно имеет неограниченный запас жизней в кармане, чтобы сколько угодно лажать.
Relationships: Джемал Асламбеков/Артур Максимов (Макс)
Series: Джемаксы [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854958
Kudos: 4





	Мамина Куртка

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StupidHanz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidHanz/gifts).



Пожелай мне удачи, Чарли, — мысленно обращается он к рыбке. Чарли, на правах самого удачливого существа в горе, бьётся в прозрачную стенку аквариума, молчаливо благословляя. В поисках чистой кофты Макс почти приближается к панике, но вовремя останавливается, дышит, отбрасывая в сторону чёрную толстовку, пушистую от шерсти Командора. А он возлагал на неё такие надежды...

— Джемалу привет, — хихикает Юлик, высовываясь из-за бортика кровати, и Макс решает оставить всё как есть.

Чёрт с ним, они уже виделись сегодня, его футболке всего день, всё с ней в порядке, прекрати нервничать. Юлик продолжает наблюдаться за тем, как он пытается разодрать колтуны: говорила тётя, причёсывайся как помоешь голову, так нет же! Макс пытается замедлить собственные суматошные движения, дышать по счёту, и, подумав, собирает  
небольшой пучок.

— Намечается приятный вечер? — И Максу не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы услышать поигрывание бровями в его голосе. Игнорировать Юлика бессмысленно, и он вздыхает, стараясь выбрать такую формулировку, чтобы не накаркать.

— Надеюсь… У Джема сегодня вроде как свободная комната...

— О, ебать, вот это реально событие, поздравляю, все дела, — удивительно, как ему удалось так хорошо ужиться с Юликом, даже его непосредственность почти не бесит. — Ты это, всё чики-пуки будет, не парься, чё, в первый раз что ли!

— Угу, — кивает он, отворачиваясь, тщетно пытаясь спрятать пылающие щёки. Не что ли, а действительно в первый… Если он, конечно, снова не сольётся. И только голос Джема в его голове, настойчиво увещевающий, что ничего страшного, если сольётся, позволяет почти полностью расслабиться, оставляя волнение лишь отголоском тряского напряжения в животе.

Отвоевав у грозного Комка, тут же нашедшего утешение в отброшенной на стул толстовке, свой слипон, Макс только махает Юлику на прощанье, и вылетает за дверь быстрее, чем он заканчивает своё "удачного вам поебаться". 

Этот вечер — концентрированная эссенция сотни других подобных, идеальный образец, среднее арифметическое. Джем внимательный и весёлый, улыбается чуть заговорщически, держит его руку в своей. Макс ощущает себя вдруг всесильным и защищённым, словно имеет неограниченный запас жизней в кармане, чтобы сколько угодно лажать. Бурлящая тревога под горлом успокаивается, бьётся мягкой ровной волной в артерии, отсчитывает уверенный ритм в горле.

Джем замирает на полуслове, облизывает губы, и Макс сам подаётся навстречу, неловко опираясь на коленки, чтобы поцеловать его, впиться в его рот голодно и отчаянно, совсем не так, как, наверное, ожидалось бы в этой ситуации. Джемал улыбается в поцелуй, и это даже почти не смущает, удивлённо выдыхает, стоит втянуть в рот его язык. Макс валит его на подушки, почти ложится сверху, жмурится, целуя.

Двухэтажная кровать Джема — дрейфующий остров, безопасная территория, и Макс так сильно влюблён, что кислород в трахее перегорает быстрее, вынуждая его отстраниться, запыхавшегося. У Джема губы влажные от слюны и улыбка. Хочется зацеловать его так, чтобы она не складывалась из рассеянных черт, то и дело выдохами рвалась, и когда-нибудь у Макса, наверное, получится.

— Можно? — Он тянет вверх уголок чужой футболки. Знает, что не получит возражения, но боится намекнуть, что хотел бы… Хотел бы.

— Конечно, детка, — Джемал выпутывается из одежды, тянется навстречу, приподнимаясь на локтях. — У тебя есть какие-то планы?

Макс целует его снова, набираясь смелости в чужих губах, скользит пальцами по твёрдым бокам, с отчаянным неверием осознавая: это всё мне, словно самый большой и вкусный кусок именинного торта. Его отчаянье и нужда делают поцелуи тяжёлыми, вязкими, ладони смыкаются на его пояснице, с нажимом поднимаются к лопаткам. Макс неуклюже ловит их одной рукой, тянет за запястье, просовывает к себе под футболку, и Джем разрывает поцелуй, заглядывая в его раскрасневшееся лицо, пытаясь оценить состояние, а потом улыбается, снова целуя, мягко подцепляет губу, оттягивая.

— У меня есть какие-то планы, — послушно соглашается Макс на выдохе. Он мог бы перевернуть вселенную одним своим вздохом, раз может заставить это прекрасное смуглое лицо выглядеть под ним таким влюблённым.

Шаткий остров сбитого дыхания, Джем спускается к его шее, пуская электричество по тканям, сжигая к хуям капилляры. Ладони лежат на его пояснице отчаянно бережно, хотя это и пройденный этап, но каждый их поцелуй, каждое касание делает Макса сильнее и словно бы больше от удушающего неподъёмного обожания. Он вжимается в Джема грудью, проезжается бёдрами по чужому паху, сбиваясь на дрожащий выдох от ощущения чужой натянувшейся ширинки, и Джем кусает губу, закольцовывая его восприятие на этом жесте. Пальцы вплетаются в залохматившийся затылок, аккуратно стягивают резинку, рассыпая пушистые волосы завесой для их влюблённых лиц.

Макс тянется к подолу своей огромной футболки, никак не может поймать кромку, почти ложась на Джемала, неловко цепляя его рот зубами, и слышит этот мягкий смех всем своим телом: тёплые волны, мягкий горячий ветер. А потом отрывается, садясь на чужих бёдрах, широко разведя дрожащие колени, даёт себе время на пару выдохов, и тянет футболку вверх, принимает помощь горячих рук и вздрагивает, когда Джем тоже садится, сдвигая бёдра, невольно толкаясь навстречу. Джем не сводит взгляд с его лица, и тёмный румянец едва заметен на его скулах широкими мазками, глаза блестят, отражая сутулую неловкую фигуру Макса.

— Детка, — тихо выдыхает он, когда Макс кладёт его руки на грудь, стараясь не сутулиться ещё сильнее, собирает чужими пальцами колкие мурашки, замирает, направляя их ниже, и уже даже не жмурится, чувствуя прикосновение к животу, только губы кусает от того, как жарко от этих простых касаний. 

Он не прекращает путь, не даёт себе замереть, прежде чем прижимает ладонь Джема к своему паху, выдыхает остатки дрожи, и, не выдерживая этого взгляда, тянется к его губам, сцеловывая своё беспомощное имя.

Они спаиваются кожей, горячая грудь Джемала сводит его с орбиты, заставляя выгибаться навстречу, откидывать голову, подставляя шею мягким губам. Макс хочет, чтобы остались следы, хочет навечно запечатлеть на себе карту чужих прикосновений, хочет, чтобы Джему было с ним хорошо так сильно, что почти не пугается того, что может всё испортить своей неопытностью.

Джем гладит его через джинсы, ненавязчиво цепляет пальцами застёжку, заставляя вцепиться в его плечи. Хочется тоже к нему прикоснуться, и когда Макс щекотно спускается ладошкой ниже, невольно буксуя на очертившихся мышцах, Джем вздрагивает, втягивая живот, стонет ему в рот, стоит пройтись ледяными пальцами по влажному от испарины лобку, зарываясь в жёсткие завитки.

— Можно? — Запас самоуверенности оседает брошенным в воду комком сахарной ваты — с каждой секундой тяжелее дышать. Макс тянется второй рукой между их телами, расстёгивает чужие джинсы, после мягкого кивка, и едва не жмурится, хватая воздух открытым ртом, смыкая пальцы на влажной головке.

Выдох Джема рвёт надвое поцелуй.

— Всё, что захочешь, — шепчет задушенно, когда Макс аккуратно забирается пальцами ниже: в одежде неудобно, — иди сюда.

Кожа горит на шее, и красные пятна ожогов сползают на грудь и скулы, отвоёвывая территорию. Джем замечает, как слетает его запал, как более неловкими становятся движения, аккуратно опрокидывает на лопатки, убирая с лица прилипшие пряди. Макс дышит только потому что подстраивается под мощные движения чужой грудной клетки, позволяет себе, наконец, зажмуриться, собирая последние силы. Он должен сказать ему, должен сказать, что…

— Я хочу тебя, — горячая ладонь ложится на живот, а когда он решается открыть глаза, Джем снова улыбается, притягивая ближе, целует мягко в уголок рта.

— Не представляешь, насколько это взаимно, — губы касаются подбородка, целуют под кадыком, — и я уже говорил, — солнечное сплетение, дрожащие рёбра: Макс чувствует себя распахнутым и дрожащим комком полного беспорядка. — Ты меня получишь.

Он вздрагивает, неловко ёрзая, смущением заливает щёки почти до слёз, стоит осознать губы Джема внизу живота. Тёплый взгляд из-под ресниц, безмолвный вопрос, уверенная ладонь на бедре, так невыносимо близко, боже, да он кончит раньше, чем Джем успеет к нему прикоснуться. Макс кивает, облизывая губы, сдерживает желание прикрыться, а потом опускает гудящую макушку на постель, накрывая локтями лицо. Господи…

Джем понимает, аккуратно выдёргивает покрывало из-под них, накрывает обоих, поднимаясь, чтобы поцеловать его, бережно отводя руки, а потом ныряет под одеяло, и звук рассёгиваемой ширинки вскрывает Максу кожу вдоль позвоночника, обжигая испариной копчик.

Ему уже снилось подобное, только это было и вполовину не так горячо и неловко, как когда Джем стягивает его джинсы вместе с бельём к коленям, выцеловывая бедро, и Макс тянется под одеяло, цепляясь неловко за его плечи, вплетает пальцы в волосы, разворачивая голову, чтобы уткнуться лицом в чужую подушку. Она тоже пахнет Джемом, и как же Макс любит этот запах…

— Всё хорошо? — Джем цепляет губами его запястье, и Макс мычит своё согласие, а потом срывается в задушенный стон, чуть ли не сгибаясь пополам, когда губы смыкаются на головке, и, боже, голова Джема под одеялом выглядит так неприлично и ощущается невозможно хорошо.

Горячая ладонь успокаивающе придерживает его бедро, большой палец гладит косточку, и всё его тело — дрожь и желание, жгучее, сводящее с ума напряжение, спазм, неконтролируемо и мощно зарождающийся в животе. Жар умелого рта, выкручивает рецепторы на максимальную чувствительность.

— Джем, — голос дрожит, бёдра дрожат, и язык проходится по головке, дразняще задевая устье, заставляя его с задушенным свистом втянуть воздух. — Джем, я так… блять я слишком…

Звук, с которым Джем выпускает его член изо рта, ошпаривает щёки, лохматая голова высовывается из-под покрывала, и влажная линия рта, впитавший радужку зрачок — весь Джемал словно томный юноша с полотен возрождения, жаркая провокация, нежный южный мальчик.

— Хочешь по-другому? — Макс целует его, чтобы дать себе время собраться, тянет к себе за щёки, заставляя лечь ниже, сбивается, вскидывая бёдра, касаясь эрекцией чужого горячего живота, пачкая его слюной и смазкой. А потом тянется ниже, пытаясь стянуть его джинсы, досадуя, что не может обхватить его талию бёдрами.

— Хочу... — Макс задыхается, жмурится, когда Джем помогает ему стянуть своё бельё на середину бедра, проскальзывает рукой между их телами, обхватывая Джемала ладонью, двигает пару раз на пробу, улыбаясь, когда получается выбить гортанный звук из его горла. И не хочется останавливаться, заворожённо наблюдая за жаркой беспомощностью на чужом лице.

— Артур… — то, как гортанно и низко звучит его имя заставляет член дёрнуться, касаясь чужого живота, и Джем целует его так, что комната кружится под веками, пульс вышибает из гортани остатки дыхания. А потом сдвигается ниже, мягко отстраняя его руку, толкается в его бёдра и, широко облизав ладонь, обхватывает оба их члена.

И Макс совсем перестаёт ощущать себя в пространстве, цепляется за его плечи как за спасательный трос, неловко толкаясь навстречу, пытается поймать приоткрытые зацелованные губы. Жар змеёй обвивает тело: хочется быть ещё ближе, впаяться в Джемала, проникнуть под кожу, чтобы всегда чувствовать себя таким целым и завершённым, любимым до кончиков спутанных волос.

Макс цепляет его нос своим, пытается помочь, но больше мешает, решая направить беспокойные ладони в мирное русло, позволяя себе гладить торс, зарываться носом в шею, а потом снова ловить короткие горячие поцелуи, задыхаться от того, как всё его тело звенит и нуждается, гнётся и горит. Белые пальцы на смуглой шее, тёплый успокаивающий шёпот в уголок губы, влажные звуки, оседающие жаром на лице, отчётливое ощущение правильности происходящего…

Его ожидаемо сносит раньше: тело не слушается, и ледяной судорожный вдох ошпаривает трахею, вырывая из горла беспомощное хныканье. Джем собирает его с губ, мягко прикусывает нижнюю, додрачивая ему, аккуратно гладит по щеке, успокаивая крупную дрожь. Стреноженный джинсами, Макс не может уйти от прикосновений, когда становится слишком, мычит что-то нечленораздельное, шарит рукой по телу Джемала, чтобы найти его член, погладить влажную набухшую головку. Джем отпускает его, опираясь на оба локтя, отчаянно толкается в его руку, роняя голову на плечо, и Макс бездумно втягивает в рот мочку его уха, мягко прикусывает, стараясь не сбиться с ритма, ускоряется, чувствуя, как затекает от неудобного положения запястье.

Он почти удивляется, когда Джема встряхивает над ним, заставляя выгнуть спину — живот жжёт от горячих капель. Джем хрипит что-то в его плечо, влажно целует челюсть, находит губами его рот, бессильно скатываясь на бок, утягивая за собой в объятья. Они делят загнанное дыхание на двоих, мягко сплетаясь руками и языками, и Макс так благодарен за покрывало на их бёдрах, так счастлив, что вышло так хорошо, так безнадёжно влюблён, что…

— Как себя чувствуешь, солнышко? — Джем сдвигается к уголку рта, прижимается губами к щеке, переносице, целует в лоб, собирает кромку невольной улыбки пальцами… — Всё в порядке?

— Да, — шепчет Макс, неловко шевеля затёкшими ногами, но двигаться неохота: вся остальная жизнь кажется неважной, кроме тепла чужой кожи на его, кроме поглаживающей его щёку ладони, кроме внимательных улыбающихся глаз. — Я в порядке, прекрасно, я… 

Макс теряет весь воздух, с трудом сглатывает тяжёлое ялюблютебя, жмурится, и просто снова целует, чуть не заваливая Джема на лопатки своим порывом. И горячая ладонь на спине, улыбка в их поцелуе, весь Джем, спрятанный им от остального мира под тяжёлым зелёным покрывалом — всё что ему нужно, чтобы чувствовать себя невероятно удачливым и счастливым, локально всесильным и значимым.

— Ммм хорошо, — мурлычет Джем ему в губы, — это чудесно, потому что мне с тобой очень хорошо, просто замечательно.

И Макс смущённо тычется носом в его щёку, улыбаясь.


End file.
